lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Mensagens Escondidas
Um Easter egg é uma mensagem escondida intencionalmente pelo criadores. Em Lost eles podem estar: * Escondidos dentro dos episódios, aonde eles representam uma brincadeira pessoal ou desenvolvimento da história. Ou... * Integrados nos boxes de DVD's escondidos ou em vídeos, aonde os Easter eggs se tornaram uma parte importante dessa indústria. As soluções para os códigos escondidos nos quebra-cabeças de Lost podem ser considerados uma forma de Easter Eggs. Programas televisivos que trazem uma alusão a Lost também podem ser considerados. O verdadeiro termo de Easter Egg deriva da própria procura pelos Ovos de Páscoa. Um feriado tradicional no qual as crianças procuram pelos seus ovos que foram escondidos. No sentido figurativo, os Easter Eggs são mensagens escondidas que os criadores resolveram colocar em suas criações, por razões pessoais, inovações ou no caso dos DVD'S, de marketing. Easter Eggs da 1ª Temporada 1x10: *O mobile de aviões no berço do sonho de Claire são 4 aviões da Oceanic Airlines. Eles também são vistos no episódio . 1x12: *A caixa de depósito que Kate rouba tem o número #815. 1x15: *Charlie pergunta a Lucy Heatherton aonde o pai dela está e ela responde: "Eu acho que ele está comprando uma companhia de papel em Slough". Essa é uma referência a versão inglesa da série The Office a qual J.J. Abrams é fan. 1x17: *Enquanto Jin entra na casa de Byung Han na Coréia, Hurley pode ser visto na televisão sendo entrevistado após ter ganhado na loteria. 1x18: * O velocímetro do carro em que Hurley estava dirigindo parou nos números quando quebrou. * A garota da Loteria na TV é Mary Jo, a mesma garota que estava saindo com Sawyer no episódio logo antes de Hibbs aparecer. Mary Jo é interpretada pela atriz Brittany Perrineau, a mulher de Harold Perrineau, o Michael. * O avô de Hurley, Tito Reyes é interpretado pelo ator Archie Ahuna, vencedor de um Emmy por supervisor de efeitos especiais por Lost. * O aconselhador financeiro de Hurley, Ken Halperin, menciona que Hurley é dono de uma empresa de caixas em Tustin. É a mesma empresa de caixas na qual Locke trabalhava no episódio , uma conexão que foi confirmada no episódio quanto foi revelado que o chefe de Locke, Randy Nations, era antigo chefe de Hurley no Mr. Clucks. 1x19: *O pontiac dourado que colide com Locke é o mesmo pontiac visto atropelando Michael no episódio . Essa conexão é um resultado do reuso do carro. 1x22: *O mesmo pontiac dourado que colidiu com Locke e atropelou Michael bateu no carro de Kate e Tom Brennan. O carro de Tom foi visto sendo dirigido por Jin quando Jae Lee se suicida no episódio . 1x23: *Christian Bowman, um dos personagens menores do elenco, aparece no hall do hotel em que Michael e Walt ficaram antes de embarcarem no avião. 1x24: * As garotas vestidas com uniformes no aeroporto tem os números em suas costas. * Vários membros dos "camisas vermelhas": os personagens menores, são vistos no aeroporto, incluindo: John Ludwig, Faith Fay, Ben Merdock, Dane Justman. * Charlie aparece em um elevador cheio enquanto Hurley corre para pegar o vôo. Intencionalmente, no mesmo elevador, está o ator que faria o personagem de Hurley quando criança, duas temporadas depois, Caden Waidyatilleka. Easter Eggs da 2ª Temporada 2x01: *O mural da escotilha contém referências aos números. *Enquanto Sarah é levada para a sala de emergências e salva, o outro motorista no mesmo acidente também é levado. Seu nome é mencionado: Adam Rutherford. O último nome implica que é o pai de Shannon, uma conexão confirmada no episódio . 2x02: *Enquanto Sawyer e Michael estão em cima dos pedações da jangada, um tubarão passa por eles. Enquanto ele passa, um logo da DHARMA é visto em sua cauda. 2x04: *Durante a seqüencia do sonho de Hurley, tem uma foto de Walt em um lado da caixa de leite com a palavra "DESAPARECIDO". O homem na fantasia de galinha é o balconista paquistanês. *O chefe de Hurley é ninguém menos que Randy, que foi o chefe de Locke no episódio na 1ª temporada. 2x06: *Jack passa por Shannon e Sabrina Carlyle no hospital. Essa cena é conectada a cena da sala de emergências do episódio quando Jack cuida de Sarah, mas deixa Adam Rutherford morrer. 2x09: *Enquanto Kate está dizendo adeus para Sam Austen no recrutamento de exército, Sayid pode ser visto na televisão atrás deles. 2x12: *Enquanto filma o comercial de fraldas, o berço em que Charlie e a Driveshaft estão contém um grande urso polar de pelúcia. *Atrás do estúdio existe uma fábrica que tem uma placa contendo: Widmore Construction. Na verdade é uma fábrica que apareceu em um disco cover do Pink Floyd. *O diretor do comercial se chama Bender, uma referência ao produtor executivo de Lost, Jack Bender. 2x14: *O balão de Henry Gale é patrocinado pela Widmore, pela Metalúrgia Minnesota, pelo Mr. Clucks e pela Nozz-A-La Cola. Nozz-A-La é uma marca de bebida ficional usada por Stephen King em seu livro "Dark Tower". *O padrasto de Kate, Sam Austen, aparece como um soldado no Iraque, e carrega uma foto de Kate. Kelvin Joe Inman tamném está no Iraque, ele aparece no final da temporada como companheiro de Desmond na escotilha. 2x15: *O mobile de aviões no berço do quarto da estação médica possúi 4 aviões da Oceanic Airlines. Eles também foram vistos no eísódio . *O mobile toca a música "Catch a Falling Star", que é a mesma canção que Claire menciona para o casal que adotaria Aaron no episódio : "CLAIRE: Meu pai costumava cantar essa canção quando era pequena. Você acha que pode cantar para o bebê de vez em quando?" *Os quadros pendurados na escotilha médica são de Georgia O'Keefe. "Grey Line with Black, Blue and Yellow" e 1919 "Music: Pink and Blue II". O'Keefe é conhecida por pintar flores que lembram órgãos sexuais femininos. Esses quadros são vistos também no episódio . 2x16: *O teste de gravidez de Sun é feito pelos Laboratórios Widmore. 2x17: *A mulher para qual Locke inspeciona uma casa é Nadia, o amor da vida de Sayid. *O confuso mapa da porta de segurança é revelado. *A caixa de depósito que Anthony Cooper pede para Locke retirar dinheiro contém o número #1516. 2x18: *A filha do produtor executivo Jack Bender, Sophie Owens-Bender, interpreta uma das pacientes do Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa, de acordo com os comentários do DVD da 2ª temporada. 2x20: *Durante a cena em que os carros do Departamente de Polícia de Los Angeles são vistos no estacionamento mostra os números em cima deles. 2x21: *Além da aparição do vidente Richard Malkin do episódio e da aprição de Libby no aeroporto, a atriz Julia Summo que fez uma personagem menor dos sobreviventes da cauda também aparece no aeroporto. 2x23: *Kelvin Inman é revelado como sendo o mesmo "Joe Inman", o soldado que soltou Sayid de sua prisão no Iraque no episódio . Easter Eggs da 3ª Temporada 3x01: *Adam, um dos membros do clube do livro que discutiu com Juliet é interpretado pelo ator Stephen Semel, vencedor de um Emmy como editor em Lost. *As palavras cruzadas de Jack mostram vários easter eggs, incluindo referências aos personagens da série. * A música "Moonlight Serenade" que toca no carro de Jack no começo do episódio, Sayid e Hurley captam por poucos segundos pelo rádio no episódio "The Long Con" 3x02: *Jae Lee é visto perto de uma porta com os números 1516 no Hotel Seoul Gateway. *O carro que Jin dirigiu e no qual Jae Lee cai quando se suicida é mesmo veículo que Tom Brennan dirigiu no episódio . Entretanto, essa conexão é um resultado do reuso do carro. 3x03: *Os números são vistos no cajado de Eko. *Eddie Colburn pode ser visto usando uma camiseta do Geronimo Jackson. 3x04: *O coelho que Ben mantém na jaula tem o número 8 pintado em suas costas, uma referência a Stephen King. 3x07: *Quando visita sua irmã, Juliet passa por uma mesa com um octógono parecido com o estilo dos logos da DHARMA com um feng shui preto e branco no centro. *Enquanto Juliet abre as cortinas da casa de sua irmã em Miami, um avião da Oceanic Airlines é visto cruzando o céu. *A Mittelos Bioscience aparece nesse episódio como um anagrama para "Lost Time" (Tempo Perdido) ou "Slot Time" (Espaço de Tempo). *Enquanto está na mesa de operações, o máquina que monitora a pressão sanguínea de Ben marca 108. *O vídeo da Sala 23 contém uma frase que pode ser ouvida de trás para frente. A mensagem é: "Apenas os tolos são escravizados pelo tempo e espaço". *Uma propaganda da barra de chocolate Apollo é vista no lado de um ônibus. *Aldo é visto lendo o capítulo 7 do livro A Brief History of Time no prédio da Hidra. O capítulo 7, "Buracos Negros não são tão negros" fala sobre buracos negros e sobre tempo. 3x08: * O quadro na sala de Charles Widmore contém: um urso polar a palavra namaste escrita ao contrário. Outro quadro na sala dele é de Thomas, o ex-namorado de Claire, visto no episódio . * Charlie estava tocando e cantando nas ruas de Londres no dia em que Desmond foi até o escritório de Charles Widmore. * O entregador disse dois dos números: ("Entrega para 8:15"). * Enquanto Desmond está assistindo o jogo de futebol no pub, várias propagandas de empresas podem ser vistas: ''Exposé'', Fraldas Butties, Gannon Car Rentals, Oceanic Airlines, Barras de Chocolate Apollo, Mr. Clucks e Fundação Hanso. * A tinta da qual Desmond está pintando o seu apartamento é chamada de "FUTURO". 3x12: *Durante a cena de acidente de carro de Claire, ela olha para o velocímetro que marca: 108. 3x13: *Durante um flashback, Locke é visto assistindo um episódio de ''Exposé''. 3x14: *Durante a cena da filmagem da série ''Exposé'', a claquete e a cadeire do diretor tem o nome Stephen Williams, que foi o diretor do episódio Exposé. 3x15: *O código para a barreira sônica é 1623. 3x16: * A área de espera da Herarat Aviation é vista. Herarat é um anagrama para Earhart, o que levou pessoas a acreditarem na referência com . *Os quadros pendurados na estação médica ou na sala de operações de Sabine são de Georgia O'Keefe. 1923 "Grey Line with Black, Blue and Yellow" e 1919 "Music: Pink and Blue II". O'Keefe é conhecida por pintar flores que lembrem o aparelho reprodutor feminino. Esses quadros são vistos também no episódio . 3x17: *Irmão Campbell menciona que o monastério produziu 108 garrafas de vinho naquele ano. *Na cena em que Desmond se despede do Irmão Campbell, uma foto dele e da Sra. Hawking pode ser vista em sua mesa. 3x18: *Em flashback, quando Sun vai visitar seu pai em seu escritório, a companhia tem uma placa em coreano que traduz para Paik Heavy Industries. **Momentos depois, Sun entra no escritório de Sr. Paik, interrompendo uma conversa. Essa foi a única parte em coreano que não foi legendada no episódio. Foi descoberto que os homens estavam discutindo sobre uma remessa de documentos e explicitamente mencionam a Fundação Hanso, (providenciando um link para the Lost Experience). 3x20: *O quadro que nós vemos na casa de Roger é visto no episódio . O quadro deve ser de uma foto de Emily Linus. *O quadro de cachorro na casa de Jacob é na verdade o cachorro Lulu, que pertence ao produtor executivo Jack Bender. *A mãe de Ben, Emily Linus, é interpretada pela atriz Carrie Preston, a esposa de Michael Emerson na vida real, o Ben. 3x21: *A mulher que Charlie salva de um assalto é Nadia, o amor da vida de Sayid. *O violão de Charlie tem uma etiqueta em que diz: "Eu estive aqui momentos atrás" 3x22: *O nome da funerária que Jack vai, "Hoffs/Drawlar," é um anagrama para "Flash Forward". *Logo antes de Walt aparecer para Locke uma voz distorcida é ouvida e diz: "Eu sou especial, me salve". Easter Eggs da 4ª Temporada 4x01: *As letras H e O aparecem varias vezes nesse episódio. "H" é a oitava letra do alfabeto e "O" é a 15ª, juntas elas montam 815. *Quando Hurley esta conversando com Abaddon o quadro negro atras deles mostram um navio, uma ilha e um tubarão. 4x02: *A marcação do helicóptero é N842M. *Charlotte Lewis nasceu no dia 2 de Julho de 1979. Amelia Earhart foi declarada desaparecida no dia 2 de Julho de 1937, exatamente 42 anos antes. *Enquanto Miles se ajoelha sobre o cadáver de Naomi, sussurros podem ser ouvidos. Quando o áudio da cena é revertido, desacelerado e limpo, a frase "You gotta see it through" (Você tem que observar cautelosamente) pode ser ouvida. 4x04: *Enquanto Kate está entrando no tribunal, um homem barbado grita para ela. Quando o áudio é revertido, pode se ouvir claramente "We hate you!" (Nós te odiamos). 4x06: *Um dos diplomas do Harper tem um logo da Fundação Hanso. 4x07: *Sun está assistindo a versão dublada em coreano do ultimo episodio do série Exposé antes de desligar a TV e ligar pro hospital pedindo ajuda, porque sua filha estava quase nascendo. Nikki e Sr. LaShade aparecem em algumas frações de segundos. 4x08: *O número do passaporte de Kevin Johnson: HNSO12153 contem referencias à Hanso (HNSO) 4x09: *Hurley e Sawyer jogaram Risk. Sawyer jogou os dados duas vezes, e leu 16 *Na Cerca Sônica, Alex aperta os Números 16 e 23 4x11: *Um poster e uma fotografia de Sir Richard Burton, explorador são vistos no armário do Locke quando adolescente. *O segundo protocola que Keamy pega do esconderijo tem o mesmo simbolo da Dharma que Ben tinha na jaqueta . 4x12: Isto foi revelado apenas mais tarde por se tratar de uma parte significante para a história. *Membata, o nome da Ilha que os Seis da Oceanic afirmaram que ficaram em linguá indonésia significa "dúvida" ou "incerteza", ligando para a mentira. *Um vinil do Geronimo Jackson pode ser vista perto do DJ na festa de Hurley. **Enquanto nós vemos o vinil do Geronimo Jackson, uma criança com o número 42 em seu jersey vem para dentro e para fora da tela. Uma outra criança tem um jersey com o numero 23. *A mensagem de Ben refletida no espelho, decifrada em código Morse, se transforma em "seise" (apreensão) http://inter.scoutnet.org/cgi-bin/morse2txt?text=...+.+..+...+.. A resposta foi "sii" http://inter.scoutnet.org/cgi-bin/morse2txt?text=...+..+.. (embora existam mais letras depois do "s" enquanto Locke ajustava seu binóculo). *Na versão melhorada, Jack revelou que Boone, Libby e Charlie são os outros 3 (na cobertura de história)que morreram na ilha. Estes três personagens são os únicos que os únicos personagens que apareceram de forma proeminente nas visões de outros caracteres após a sua morte:(Boone aparece para Locke, Libby aparece para Michael e Charlie aparece para Hurley). 4x13: *Quando os Oceanic 6 chegaram em Sumba, o bloqueio e a adaptação de Sumba parece ser similar aos do segundo flashback de Eliiott no jogo Lost: Via Domus. *As pessoas no barco de busca são as mesmas pessoas que aparecem no . O sotque bizarro é o mesmo que foi ouvido neste episódio, sem ser europeu e sem ser brasileiro, embora mais próxima ao ultimo. Uma lista dos paises que falam português pode ser encontrada na http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portuguese_language. Aqui vai a transcrição das falas: Easter Eggs no Lost: Via Domus *Depois que Locke leva Elliott para a Caverna, volte para a Escotilha e um feixe de luz pode ser visto. *Eko, Hurley e Michael podem ser vistios dentro do Hotel Persephone. Eko e Hurley estão observando algo, e Michael está almoçando do lado de fora. *O tubarão do pode ser visto dentro do aquário da Hidra. O Logotipo da Dharma é visível tanto quanto as feridas de tiros. Easter Eggs nos DVDs :Artigo Principal: ''[[LOST - DVD 1ª Temporada#Easter Eggs|''Easter Eggs dos DVDs da 1ª Temporada]] :Artigo Principal: ''[[LOST - DVD 2ª Temporada#Easter Eggs|''Easter Eggs dos DVDs da 2ª Temporada]] :Artigo Principal: ''[[LOST - DVD 3ª Temporada#Easter Eggs|''Easter Eggs dos DVDs da 3ª Temporada]] :Artigo Principal: ''[[LOST - DVD 4ª Temporada#Easter Eggs|''Easter Eggs dos DVDs da 4ª Temporada]] Ambos DVDs contém Easter Eggs. Eles são vistos vendo as telas atrás por tempo suficiente ou achando-os com o controle. A maioria são erros de produção, por trás das cenas, itens de produção ou cenas deletadas. Quebra-cabeças Entre Julho de 2006 e Agosto de 2007 uma série de quebra cabeças de Lost foi lançada. Embora cada um contenha 1000 peças baseada em um tema particular, cada um deles contém várias mensagens secretas quando vistos no escuro. Gregg Nations, parte do time de produtores e escritores de Lost já citou informações sobre esses easter eggs. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?p=1404039. Veja Também Os seguintes artigos descrevem aparições de vários elementos nos episódios de Lost que podem ser considerados easter eggs. *Aparição dos personagens - tabela da aparição dos personagens, incluindo aparições deles em easter eggs e flashbacks de outros personagens. *Livros - lista de livros que apareceram nos episódios. *Logos - lista dos logos ficcionais que apareceram nos episódios. *Música - lista das músicas que foram tocadas nos episódios. Links Externos *Dark UFO - Easter egg blog Category:Universo Expandido